The Cursed Twins
by Shiro Mugi
Summary: ADOPTED FROM NIKAA-SAN! She didn't really know anyone else beside her little group of family, so when her two most important people went missing, the logical explanation are to search for them, right? AU. [Summary change by RaYukihime]
1. Chapter 1: The Cursed Twin Sister

**The Cursed Twins**

**ShiroMugi**

Summary: **ADOPTED FROM LOLIPOP-SAMA!** In all of my short life, in the darkest corner of my mind, in every empty place of my heart, there's truly no one there, till he –the blue eyed boy- show me the light I never see of the outside world.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the character or the series.

**Chapter 1: The Cursed Twin Sister**

"Call a doctor, now!"

"Yes, sir!"

That's what Illumi heard when he'd arrived at home.

Everyone was in panic as his father, Silva, was ordering the butlers to do something to Kikyo, Illumi's mother.

"Father, what's going on?" ask Illumi to Silva in his stoic voice.

"Kikyo's about to give birth,"Silva explained. "Where's the doctor?!" Silva yelled at the glassed butler, or Gotoh, who's making the call.

"They said that the doctor will come soon, sir." As he said that, Silva went upstairs to check on his wife.

Kikyo's been panting for awhile. Silva was trying his best to calm her down and Illumi was just staring at his mother from outside as he was told to stay out of this.

"Silva!"

"Calm down, Kikyo. The doctor will arrive here soon," said Silva while he sat at the chair beside Kikyo, trying his best to calm her down –again-.

Suddenly, the door swung open as Gotoh and the panting doctor arrive. "Sir, the doctor has arrive!"

…And the gruesome birthing session begin.

**~Time Skip~**

It took a really long time for Kikyo to give birth, but at last they made it.

She gave birth to a twin, a baby boy and a baby girl. They both had silver hair with pale skin.

While the family member cherish the baby boy,

…They're not so happy for the girl.

Illumi was standing beside the bed, staring at the seemingly doll-alike girl.

"TAKE THAT MONSTER AWAY FROM ME!" Kikyo scream echoed around the room, pointing at the baby girl.

Everyone stared at ever smiling baby girl, her eyes are void, lacking any pupils or white as they beginning to close slowly.

The gap that was the doll mouth widen slightly, the nose crunching up as the baby yawned.

Their face went unreadable as their blank stare meet the void eyes of the baby girl.

In the end, Silva decided that the boy would be named Killua and the girl would not be named as anything, for she will never be trained like the other members of the family.

The Zoldycks agreed to separate the twins.

She would be the forgotten child,

She would never be acknowledge by the Zoldyck family,

…And she may never meet Killua.

**Well I adopt this story from lollipop-sama! Thank you for letting me adopt this story~ I change and add some part here and there too.. Hope you and the reader like this story~~**

**Well, anyhow…**

**~Review please~ Toddle O!**

**Shiro Mugi **


	2. Chapter 2: The Twins Meet

**The Cursed Twins**

**ShiroMugi**

Summary: **ADOPTED FROM LOLIPOP-SAMA!** In all of my short life, in the darkest corner of my mind, in every empty place of my heart, there's truly no one there, till he –the blue eyed boy- show me the light I never see of the outside world.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the character or the series.

**Chapter 2: The Twin Meet For The First Time**

A toddler with white hair crawled determinedly down the corridor. So far he had been able to out maneuver the so called babysitters that had been watching him.

Behind him said babysitters were shouting at one another, panic evidence in their fear stricken face.

"Where's Master Killua?!"

"You had him last!"

"God, we lost Master Killua!"

"Oh no! Master Illumi is gonna kill us all!"

"Master Illumi? What's Lady _Kikyo_ gonna do when she find out we lost him?!" were a few of the shouting that was thrown at one another from the so called babysitters.

Outside all this commotion, Kilua kept going.

He finally came to the door he wanted. Or at least, the door he hope he wanted to.

He always wanted to enter this room. But, somebody always prevent him from doing so, saying that 'there is a monster inside there' and that 'he should never enter'.

Killua, being curious, didn't listen to all the warnings. And today was the day that he finally enter this room!

He pushed the door open. Seems that they forgot to lock the door this time…

When he saw the room, he was in awe. There's a large collection of stuffed animals on the floor.

He crawled into the room, but he stopped when he saw two big blue eyes staring at him from the corner.

He crawled closer. Jerking back the girl's hand pitched forward in a slap and caught the boy across the face.

He fell back at the force, instead of crying he just grinned at her.

He sat on the ground, smiling at the girl.

Clutching her hand to her chest the girl stared with wide frightened eyes at the white haired boy.

She pointed to the door, pleading him to leave by her hand motion.

Slowly his eyes followed her direction and he pointed as well.

"That's door!" he said. The girl frowned, she just wanted to tell him that he should leave.

Killua pointed to himself. "Me Killua."

The girl tilted her head to the side.

'…_Killua ?'_

Killua mimic her by tilting his head like her with shining blue eyes.

She shook her head. The boy only shrugged.

"You same hair color as me!" he exclaimed. The girl just nodded her head unsure how he could be this happy about their hair color.

"Why not talk ?" Killua asked. This time the girl shrug her shoulders.

They talked for some time (with more Killua talking animatedly and sometimes she shrugged or nod) without noticing that Illumi was watching them from afar.

Killua seemed to be thinking. The girl stared at him, blinking her eyes.

This was the first time that she saw other people beside the maids that were taking care of her.

It didn't take long for Killua to touch the girl's cheek and pinch it- making the girl make a face that resembled one of terrible annoyance.

Killua laughed, the girl pouted. She slapped the boy again.

"So, your name ?" he asked happily while bounching up and down.

Without warning someone snach Killua by his waist. "Killua…" Illumi said stoicly.

"Ah, aniki here!" Killua exclaimed happily.

Illumi stared at her, who looked away from him. " Killua, it is your twin."

"Ah…" Killua turned to her. " We twins !"

She nodded. She was not surprised at all.

She and Killua really looked alike, Killua was like a male version of her.

Illumi picked Killua up and he pouted.

"Let's go, Killua. You we're not even supposed to meet this, _thing_."

Her eyes, why does it feel warm? This is the first time someone talk to her. And now, the first person who talked to her got taken away from too.

Why did she felt something wet from her eyes?

"Illumi, why the door of 'it' room open?' Ask Silva that was walking by.

"Killua open the door and met 'it'," Illumi explained in his monotone speech.

Silva frowned. "That's bad. They were not supposed to meet."

"So what will we do now, father?" Illumi asked. "Should I put a needle in Killua's head?"

Silva only shook his head. "No, not yet… Let them play together. Maybe 'it' will reveal her power,

…But if 'it' brings Killua harm in any way, kill 'it'."

She cried. Illumi put Killua down and he immediately crawled towards her.

Slowly she stopped crying and stared at Killua with teary eyes.

"Can't talk?" Once again his blue eyes meet her.

"I teach you talk!" Killua said.

She tilted her head lightly, but did not make any sound.

"We should probably ask one of the maids to teach 'it' how to talk," said Illumi.

Silva agreed.

After a while of pinching cheeks, getting slapped and Killua talking, Silva and Illumi decided it was enough for today.

They called Gotoh and ordered him to bring Killua back to his room.

She stared silently at the sowly disappearing figure of Killua,and her feet moved on its own slightly towards the door, as if to follow.

Silva and Illumi gaped as a sound that came from her mouth.

She said " Kiwua"

…She obviously tried to say Killua.

**~Omake~**

When it came to first words, the Zoldyck parents were ecstatic about it. So when Illumi was born, the two parents made sure to say ' kill', 'papa' and 'mama' around him.

But, to Silva disappointment and Kikyo irritation Illumi's first word was 'fuck'.

Yes, 'fuck.'

When Milluki was born, they made sure to be extra carefully when speaking with him around.

Milluki was a big mama's boy when he was young, not that he wasn't now, too.

It wasn't a big surprise when his first word was 'mama'.

Kikyo, of course, was ecstatic. Silva, however, was disappointed.

When Yajuu and Killua were born, Silva was determined to have his twin children, who both had white hair and blue eyes like him (yes!) first word to be 'papa' or 'Silva'.

To his exasperation, Killua's first word was 'choco' which, if you deciphered it, would be 'choco' or 'chocolate'.

He almost gave up when Yajuu's first word, who only started to talk after she met Killua for the first time, was "Kiwua". So, instead of his first word being about Silva, it was about Killua (dammit!).

Thinking that this time for sure his name would be spoken, Silva locked himself in his room for three days when he found out that Alluka's first word was 'Twins'. Alluka was obviously referring to the two silver haired twins.

So…When Kalluto's first word was ' mothafucka', which the boy was trying to say ' motherfucker'…

He lost it.

**Hehehe I love you too much to just post one chapter~ sorry that I can't post any chapter last week, I have an exam one full week… **

…**D*** you school!**

**Ok, how about the chapter? Do you like it?**

**Well, anyhow… **

**~Review please~ Toddle O!**

**Shiro Mugi**


	3. Chapter 3: Meeting Alluka

**The Cursed Twins**

**ShiroMugi**

Summary: **ADOPTED FROM LOLIPOP-SAMA!** In all of my short life, in the darkest corner of my mind, in every empty place of my heart, there's truly no one there, till he –the blue eyed boy- show me the light I never see of the outside world.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the character or the series.

**Chapter 3: Meeting Alluka**

Sighing once again she leaned back into her fluffy collection of stuffed animals.

She frowned over the fact that she had just wasted a full hour staring at the door, hoping Kilua would come.

'_Where's Onii-chan?' _she thought.

It has been a year since she met her twin brother and from that day he would always coming here to play with her.

But, today he wasn't here.

She should felt mad! Right?

Reaching to the side she grabbed a random book that lined up in the big shelves and crack it open.

'_Huh? Zoldyck family history?'_

It couldn't hurt to read up on the Zoldyck family history...

When she randomly open the book, there's something that make her want to read it, maybe her gut feeling?

She read out loud. "When twins born in the family and both twins have silver hair and blue eyes; it is necessary within the Zoldyck family to kill one of the twins.

By killing one own twin will the other be able to reach heights unheard off, the powers you can gain by devouring the others-"

She trembled, her body shook to the core and she dropped the book to the ground.

"I can't believe this..."she muttered. Her eyes tear up, her head throbbing and her stomach jumbled from all the shock.

'…_Onii-chan…'_

She eventually blacked out.

When she woke up she met bright blue eyes and silver hair.

"Onii-chan..."she muttered.

"Hey, are you alright? You seem pale." the boy said worried.

She shook her head when everything that happen, from her waiting him to the **book**.

She started to cry. Killua panicked.

'_What to do?! What to do?!'_

"Whaa! Why are you crying? Is it because I came later than usual? I'm sorry!"

Still crying, she pointed to **that** book on the ground.

Killua took the book and started to read, his eyes went wide and his trembling body didn't help.

"O onii-chan?" she asked, trying to understand his inner turmoil that wretch in his mind.

Killua pulled her into a hug, his face went to her crook as he hug her tighter.

"Just forget about what you read... I will not let anyone touch you, I promise." he said.

She don't know what to do, but hugged him back if it mean he wouldn't be sad anymore.

'_Onii-chan look so sad…'_

They stayed like that for a while until Killua pulled back and grinned at her.

"Remember, I told you that we got a new sibling named 'Alluka'?" Killua asked her.

She nodded. "I want you to meet Alluka!" he said, standing up from the ground.

She stared at him with wide eyes."B-But, I never go outside this room!-"

"Well now you will." He helped her stand up.

"B-But what if we get caught?" she asked worriedly.

"We won't get caught." Assure Killua assured as he took her hand and open the door.

The Zoldycks hallways were light in an eerie way and the floor were so cold under her barefoot (she thought she would make less noise if she travelled this way) and almost immediately she want to return to her carpeted floor.

Killua was walking in front of her, pulling her slightly.

"Onii-chan, I'm scared, the floor is cold !" she whispered.

Killua looked over his shoulder. "You don't need to be scared, I'm here with you, if you want I can carry you."

'_I don't wanna be a burden…'_

She calmed herself down with the thought that her family didn't have any surveillance system inside the house other than Milluki little camera's since it was unlikely to break in (they would be murdered on the spot) so they relied on the servants to watch the halls, beside not many people ventured into her part of their home.

"In this hall is Alluka's room."Killua whispered to her, who was holding his hand tightly.

The twins tiptoed to their younger brother's room as silently as they possibly could.

Killua reached for the door and she flinched at the loud creak it made as Killua opened it.

Opening it more, she peeked into the room with utter curious, full of wonder glance.

Her large eyes blinked as she took the fancy room full of pinks and yellows that her mother loved so much.

Her eyes locked onto a beige crib and she immediately ran to it, completely forgetting that she didn't want to be caught.

Killua chuckled as he closed the door.

She climbed to the side of the crib, her small hands went to the rails as she looked inside.

Electric blue eyes made contact with light blue eyesand she gaped at how adorable the child was.

The light blue eyes blinked up at her and the boy uttered no sound.

He was maybe as mesmerized as she was.

Killua walked over to the crib, standing next to her.

The child started to smile at him.

Killua smiled back at him.

"Alluka, this is my twin." he said.

She returned her attention to Alluka.

She wanted to touch him.

The silverette reached out for him, pushing herself on her tippy toes so that she could reach him.

Her digits brushed against his soft skin, making the baby giggle.

She blinked in wonder, surprised at how soft and… squishy he was.

She had to wonder if all babies were like this.

Was she like this? Her mother, her grandfather, her brothers, was everyone like this when they were babies?

She laughed at the thought of her father being a cute and squishy baby.

It was just so weird to think he was like that.

Killua moved his hand from Alluka's cheek to lightly grip his tiny hands.

Alluka's own curled around his and a laugh escaped his mouth, his feet bouncing up and down in uncontained giddiness.

"He is so cute!" she exclaimed, her cheeks tinted red from excitement.

Killua nodded. "You can hold his other hand if you want."

She nodded and took Alluka's other hand.

An adorable laugh escaped Alluka's mouth.

"Don't worry, we always be here for you. We promise!" Killua and she said, grinning widely.

Alluka opened his mouth to speak, "Twins!"

They gaped at him. Killua was the first to recover."Twins! That's Alluka's first word! His first word is about us! That's so cool!" he yelled.

She nodded then she remembered that she had to return to her room, or else the servants would find out she left her room.

She sighed sadly."Onii-chan, can you please bring me back to my room?" she asked.

Killua looked at her sadly."Oh yeah... You have to return to your room..."

He took her hand.

She smiled down at the baby. "Please don't forget about me, Alluka."

Killua squeezed her hand. "When Alluka learns to walk I definitely bring him with me when I go to your room."

"Really?"

'Yeah, that's a promise!"

The twins smiled at each other.

After saying goodbye to Alluka, Killua bought her back to her room.

When they returned into her room she pouted when she saw her brother glance worriedly at the clock.

"Uwaah, I have to go!" Killua whined with a pout and mock growl as she nodded, not wanting him to be caught here and forbidden to come back.

Killua waved at her and walked out of the room, closing the door.

Sighing, she leaned back into her fluffly collection of stuffed animals.

The door opened and a maid walk in.

She allowed the maid to dress her in a pair of blue dress, black boots and putting her hair in twintails.

She wandered to her large collection of stuffed animals and sat down.

"You may go." she told the maid.

They quickly ran out of the room.

'_Why so scared? It's not like I have any power _**' **The silver haired girl thought.

She lied on her big bed and let sleep claim her.

_'I wonder... If there will be a day where my family won't fear me…' _She thought before falling asleep.

**Well, I don't know~ do you like it? Do I write it worst or something? Tell me~**

**Oh yeah! Do you think I should pair 'her' with someone? If yes, then who?**

**I don't named the twin because it's a secret~ just read the chapter througly… **

**Well, anyhow…**

**~Review please~ Toddle O!**

**ShiroMugi **


	4. Chapter 4: Killua?

**The Cursed Twins**

**ShiroMugi**

Summary: **ADOPTED FROM LOLIPOP-SAMA!** In all of my short life, in the darkest corner of my mind, in every empty place of my heart, there's truly no one there, till he –the blue eyed boy- show me the light I never see of the outside world.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the character or the series.

**Chapter 4: Killua…?**

Sounds of whip slashing through flesh echoed across the whole dungeon.

It was an old, dimmed dungeon full of burning flesh and rotten bodies mangled in the air.

Numerous torture equipments hanged along the wall.

There were so many you would think you were walking in a museum.

Unfortunately, they were not for exhibition, but were used, everyone of them, onto a small body hanged mid-air in the middle of the dungeon.

There was another round of whipping.

When the whipping stopped, the only sound audible was a person's heavy panting.

A fat youth with a ball-shape body was holding a torn whip, in front of him was a small boy hanging in mid-air by chains attached to the ceiling of the dungeon.

The boy had silvery white hair and his skin as pale as snow, if not included the wounds and bruises all over his body.

The white haired boy did not make a sound.

He was nowhere near unconscious,

His deadly icy blue eyes stared straight into the eyes of the fat youth standing in front of him.

The fat youth felt a chilly feeling going down along his spine.

He tried to avoid the glare by hitting hard on the pale face with his whip.

But the glare always turned back, deadlier every time as it returned.

"Stop glaring at me!" the fat youth, Milluki, yelled.

But to no avail."You asked for this..." Milluki murmured.

He turned to a microphone installed at a corner of the dungeon, "Switch on the electrocuter! Two millions volt!"

A strong electrical current was transmitted to the small boy through the chains.

The small body was surrounded by electrical sparks.

The boy's eyes were wide opened in pain.

But still, no scream, not even a sound was made by the boy.

"Kuso," the fath youth cursed. "Make it 3 millions volts!"

An even stronger electrical current was transmitted.

It hit the small boy repeatedly.

He closed his eyes tightly, he used all his remaining energy to keep his mouth from making any sound, but he couldn't stop his blood overflowing from his mouth.

"Enough, Milluki." A tall figure appeared at the door of the dungeon.

"But, Aniki," Milluki protested. "This brat is spoiled! We must teach him a lesson to respect his older brothers."

Illumi turned to the microphone and said, "Turn off the electrocuter."

The electrical current stopped, leaving a smoking body of the small boy.

The boy raised his head and looked at the door of the dungeon, a woman and two little girls (well they were actually boys) stood, watching.

"Killua! You have done a great job!" The woman squeaked. "You can now withstand electrical current at 3 million volts without making any noise or blacking out! Mama is so proud of you!"

The five years old Killua ignored the squeaking of his mother and turned to look at the little boy standing beside her.

'Alluka...' He thought as his sister **(A/N :Yes,Killua refers to Alluka as a girl)** looked at him with a pair of beautiful and concerned eyes.

He could not remember how he got unchained, left the dungeon and went to his room himself.

When he woke up, Kalluto was treating his wounds and Alluka was holding his hand.

When Kalluto was done he walked to the door.

"Father and Illumi said that you did a good job," he said before walking out of the room.

"Nii-chan, are you alright?" Alluka asked her brother, feeling worried.

Killua patted her head. "I'm fine..."

He stood up."Let's go, she's probably waiting for us."

Alluka nodded.

Allowing the servants to dress her in a plain white dress and putting her hair in two braids Yajuu started to draw.

She drew herself, Killua and Alluka.

If she was honest there wasn't much to do in a room all by herself, that was why she was always so happy if Killua and Alluka came to play.

Sighing, she started to make another drawing before she felt her new personal maid, Liona, wander towards her room and set a plate with food on the table.

The door never made a squeak when she came in.

She continue her drawing even after the maid left.

After a few minutes the door opened again, this time she smiled as she sensed that it were her two favorite siblings.

"Onee-chan!" Alluka tackled her into a hug.

Killua walked over to the small table and looked at the drawings.

"Cool, my imouto is good at drawing!" he exclaimed while grinning widely.

She just nodded while her twin went to see her drawings.

Alluka sat down at the table and started to draw her two older siblings.

She pulled herself up from sitting and smiled as her twin brother poked her arms.

She felt a tiny giggle slip out of her throat when his fingers caught the skin under her arms.

Freezing at the dawning look in Killua's eyes she attempted to throw herself backwards but her brother had a grip of steel.

"O onii-chan!" she yelled.

"Who knew that my twin sister was so ticklish?" Killua smirked."Who knew her sides were so sensitive."

Breathless and groaning up laughs she attempted to dig her fingers into his ribs and was surprised when she merely got a grin in reply.

"Nope," He sang with a little chirp as his hands danced along her torso.

Alluka frowned a little."Nii-chan don't overdo it, Onee-chan can't breath anymore !"

She shot up, her forehead cracking harshly on her brothers.

Guess who was the one who got hurt?

Her.

Killua laughing loudly and Alluka chuckled as they watched she rolling away as she grasped her face and groaned in pain.

Sitting up, she watched how Killua pressed a hand briefly to his forehead before smiling at her.

His smile fell when he saw her face.

"Onee-chan is sad?" Alluka asked as he finished drawing.

"Y-Your training... It hurts, right ?"she asked both of them.

Killua patted her head."We are used to it, it doesn't hurt that much..." he lied.

_'Actually it hurts a lot... But I don't want you to feel sad...'_

Alluka glanced at the clock.

"Mou! We have to go!" he whinned.

She nodded slowly.

"No more tickling," she told her twin."Or next time I hit you where it hurts a lot."

"Ah my sister is funny," Killua giggled and lunged at her, gripping her in a tight hug.

Alluka sweat dropped. "Nii-chan, I don't think that Onee-chan is joking…"

"Well I see you soon!" He said, jogging towards the door with wild wave and bounce. "Alluka, are you coming?"

"This is for you," Alluka said, giving her sister the drawing. "Bye!"

He gave her a quick peck on the cheek and walked out of the room.

After that day Killua didn't come for near a month.

Alluka still came but with the downtrodden feeling her Nen possessed, she became to be worried.

Worried enough to search for her twin brother.

Yajuu opened the door and walked out of her room.

_'What if Killua is in trouble because of me?' _she thought.

She pulled the blue hood over her head and focused to feel Killua's energy.

When she felt him she ran as quickly as she could, which was compared to her trained siblings really slow, down the hall.

"Killua..." she muttered. "I will find you."

**Ehehehe… so how was it? Did you like it? Love it? Or hate it? **

**Well, anyhow…**

**~Review please~**

**Shiro Mugi [3/21/2015]**


	5. Chapter 5: Killua's Leaving?

**The Cursed Twins**

**ShiroMugi**

Summary: **ADOPTED FROM LOLIPOP-SAMA!** In all of my short life, in the darkest corner of my mind, in every empty place of my heart, there's truly no one there, till he –the blue eyed boy- show me the light I never see of the outside world.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the character or the series.

**Chapter 5: ****Killua leaving?**

After a while off running, she arrived in Silva's room.

Silva looked up, surprised to see his only daughter in the room.

"What are you doing here?" he asked.

She frowned at him."What did you do to Killua?"

Silva raised a silver eyebrow.

She just glared at him. "I know you did something to Killua!"

Silva just chuckled, amused by the fiery eyes his only daughter showed.

"I took Kil to Heaven's Arena.

Kil's already six, he's goes to a tradition in the family. When you turn six years old, you'd have to go to Heaven's Arena and battle until you reach the 200th floor. He won't be back until he reached it, which may take a while." Silva explained.

"So, Onii-chan went to battle some guys in a tall building and won't be back until he reach 200th floor?" she repeat, clearly confused.

Silva gave a nod. "That's right."

Tears started to form in her eyes."O onii-chan will come back quickly, right?"

Silva seemed to be thinking. "Kil has shown great potential. I'm sure that he will be alright."

She wiped away her tears, not really wanting to look more fragile than before.

"Now, can you go back to your room or do you want me to ask a servant to bring you?"

She shook her head.

Before she left the room, she turned to her father.

"Why do I get locked up in a room? Why does the maid call me 'monster'?"

"Because you are a monster," Silva answered simply.

"…I see" she walked out of the room and went back to her room.

'_Onii-chan is too strong for anybody to take!'_ she told herself. '_He'll be back soon! I know it!'_

And with that thought, she headed off to bed.

**Hehehe, sorry that I forgot to post chapter 3… so, how's the story? Do you like it? Hate it? And thanks to lollipop-sama for reviewing~ and thank to Yinyang555 also… and thank to the one who fav or follow the story~ sorry that I just say this now… *tear***

**Well, anyhow…**

**~Review please~**

**Shiro Mugi [3/21/2015]**


	6. Chapter 6: Alluka's also leaving?

**The Cursed Twins**

**ShiroMugi**

Summary: **ADOPTED FROM LOLIPOP-SAMA!** In all of my short life, in the darkest corner of my mind, in every empty place of my heart, there's truly no one there, till he –the blue eyed boy- show me the light I never see of the outside world.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the character or the series.

**Chapter 6: ****Alluka's also leaving ?**

December 19th has come and gone quickly, yet way too slowly for her. It has been a few months since Killua left to Heaven's Arena and still, he don't come back.

Sure, there was still Alluka to play, but the boy had been busy with training.

And she didn't get any news of matter, how much she waited and hoped that he was not sick. What if something bad happen to her twin brother? What if he got injured?

Or worse...

Yajuu quickly shook her head, she could not think like that! Killua was alright, he had to be! He was strong, really _really_ strong.

Alluka entered her room. "Nee-chan? What's wrong?"

The silverette tilted her head up to look at her younger brother and gave a nod, lips curling up into a small smile. "Just thinking about something!" she replied.

He didn't look convinced in the least.

A knock on the door alerted the two to the presence outside and Alluka turned to the door. "Who is it?"

The door opened and the person on the other side walk inside, ignoring his question and the two stiffed at the figure standing in the doorway, arms folded behind his back with his eyes gazing lazily at them.

"O ojii-san" the two kids stuttered out.

The old man nodded and his gaze moved to Alluka's form and he tensed from it. "Alluka, Silva would like to see you in his room." he informed him.

"Yes, Ojii-san," he replied.

The boy gave her a hug and jogged to his grandfather's, his eyes questioning his as his head tilted up to his grandfather, Zeno, and he gazed curiously at him.

"Go ahead, I need to talk with 'it' for a second," Zeno told him.

Alluka nodded and looked over his shoulder, he smiled at her and gave a small wave. "Bye Nee-chan! See you later!" he told her. He headed down the corridor, turning to the left upon the first turn.

The black-haired boy went to a metal door which lead to his father's study and gave a few soft knocks, loud enough for his father to hear, and waited outside for his permission to enter. He didn't have to wait long.

"Come in," his father's strong voice came from within the room.

Alluka did as told and opened the door and stood stiffly by the door, looking upon his father with nervousness.

"Sit on the stool." He beckoned to the stool in the middle of the room with his head. "I have things to talk to you about."

The boy gave a nod and moved to sit in the weirdly shaped stool and folded his arm, his light blue orbs moving to stare at his father.

"You wanted to talk to me, Otou-san?" he asked.

The man leaned his forward and popped his elbow onto his knee, resting upon his leg while his hand held his head up at his cheek.

"Tell me, do you miss Killua?" he asked.

At the name, Alluka quickly bobbed up and down in 'yes'."Uh huh! I miss him!"

"Would you like to see him?" he asked.

A hopeful smile spread across Alluka's face and he nodded. "Can I?"

"If that is what you choice, it will be yours," he replied.

"…Choice?"

He nodded. "Now this is something I've never done, but I will allow it this once considering the progress in your Nen training. I will give you the choice of staying here and continuing your training here, or goes to Heaven's Arena where Killua currently training, which meant that you won't be able to come back until you reach the 200th floor like Killua," he told him.

"Can I go?" Alluka asked, his eyes full of hope.

Silva stood up. "Then we'll head off now," he told him.

Alluka gasped. "Can I first say goodbye to Nee-chan?" he begged, his older sister was really worried when Nii-chan **[Killua]** left without saying anything, he didn't want her to be more worried than before.

Silva nodded. "I'll only wait for you for fifteen minutes, you know where to meet me."

Alluka's face brightened and he beamed up at his father."Thank you so much, Otou-san! I promise to be quick," Alluka bow low before he ran off to her room, wanting to tell his sister. Of course he also made sure to inform Kalluto. He grinned; he just couldn't wait to see Killua again! Oh how excited he was!

**Done~ hope you like this chapter~ sorry that I can't make the chapter longer than before… **

**Well, anyhow…**

**~Review please~**

**Shiro Mugi [3/21/2015]**


	7. Chapter 7: Anatawa, dare?

**The Cursed Twins**

**ShiroMugi**

Summary: **ADOPTED FROM LOLIPOP-SAMA!** In all of my short life, in the darkest corner of my mind, in every empty place of my heart, there's truly no one there, till he –the blue eyed boy- show me the light I never see of the outside world.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the character or the series.

**A/N : Well, I added this chapter to introduce Nanika… please don't hate it DX **

**Chapter 7:****…Anatawa, dare?***

The pale moon outside the window lit her dark room. She just sighted as she play with the hem of her black haori*. She just walk all around the room, her beige hakama brush against each other as she knelt in front her bookshelf. She remember that she hides all of their pictures there with Nen barricade that she recently learned so no one found her little treasures.

Tears welled her eyes as she took their photo –a picture of Killua and Alluka- close, wishing them nearby so she could play with them again, wishing them here by her side and never leave her all alone ever again.

'_Why? Why everyone leave me? I don't wanna be all alone anymore…' _

'**_Then I'll be by your side' _**

"Who are you? Why are you here?" she asked as her tears stopped flowing down her pale cheek.

'**_I'm an entity that your power create bit by bit, from the moment you unlock your potential,_**

**_I, however, don't have a name as the other does. Will you give me a name, Mistress?'_**

"Can I call you, Nanika? You remind me of my little brother for some reason…" she mutter the last sentence as her red stained cheek beat even more red than before.

'**_Then, Nanika is,'_** Nanika giggle more as her Mistress was trying –in fail- to dry her eyes.

"D don't be so formal, we are friends, right?" she asked, hope filled her teary eyes.

'**_Then Nanika wanna Mistress say her name'_** Nanika took another personality as she watch her Mistress eyes lit in joy before falling once more.

"I, I don't have a name to go by. People only call me 'She' or 'it' and occasionally 'Mistress'."

Anger seep though Nanika as her Mistress tell everything about her life. **_'Mistress, do you wanna Nanika to give you name?'_**

"N name? if it is fine for you, Nanika," even if she said those word hesitantly, her hope filled eyes said it all.

Nanika put her arm under her jaw as her other hand support her. _**'How about, Alluna? It remind me of your two brothers, somehow,'**_ well she didn't really lie, Allu remind her of Alluka as Na are close enough to Ka, right?

"That's PERFECT. Thank you so much, Nanika," and she –whom we now dubbed as Alluna- hug her tightly.

They went on like these for a while before Alluna spoke. "You would never leave me, do you?" at this Nanika nodded, still hugging her lithe form.

"Yakusoku*", _**'Yakusoku'**_

Done.. almost all my key in keyboard are unusable anymore… I'll ask my parents when I can, ok?

Sorry that I wouldn't be able to update regularely anymore… there's going to be more exam to come for me from school… believe me or not, I'm a middle schooler and English wasn't my first language so bear with me.

Sorry again for sounding so gloomy~ thank you for reading this and I hope you click that little button with 'Review'~

Well, anyhow…

_**~Review please~**_

**Shiro Mugi**** [3/29/2015]**


	8. Chapter 8: Alluna request

**The Cursed Twins**

**ShiroMugi**

Summary: **ADOPTED FROM LOLIPOP-SAMA!** In all of my short life, in the darkest corner of my mind, in every empty place of my heart, there's truly no one there, till he –the blue eyed boy- show me the light I never see of the outside world.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the character or the series.

**A/N : Well, I hope that you don't hate this one chapter…**

**Chapter 8: ****Alluna's requests**

~Timeskip ( a year later)~

Alluna felt so lonely since Killua and Alluka went to the Heaven's Arena, a year ago.

'_Will those two come back?'_

' _**Nana, don't be sad!'**_

'_But, I miss them… don't you miss them too, Nika-chan?'_

_**Nika do, but she trust them! They will come back !'**_

When the door opened, a maid entered the room.

She didn't know her. At all…

"H-Hello, please to meet you, Mistress." the girl said, clearly terrified.

Alluna just eyed her necklace. '_Uwaah! It was so pretty!' _

'_**Do Nana wanna that necklace? Nika can ask her!'**_

'_Nuh uh, she didn't wanna anything from us, Nika-chan'_

~Timeskip~

"Mistress?" December said gently to the young child."You see, I have to go. Do you mind if I go?" But instead of letting her go, she cried.

"Why is everyone leaving?" she sobbed loudly. "Don't you like me, Onee-san?"

Shaking her head at the silverette, she put a hand on her shoulder."No, no! Of course not, Mistress. I will just go do some other servant stuff and then come back later! We will play all the day!" the new maid smiled nervously at her.

Alluna stood, looking down on the floor as if thinking. Seconds later, her face lit up."Then, can I know your name?" she smiled at the now sweat bathed maid.

"O of course… Mistress, my name is D December, please to meet you," the maid curtsied a bit before she quickly walk out of the room.

The room went silent for a while, before a laugh was heard there.

Alluna just laugh at the new maid, from the beginning she always do something weird. She had a wobbly knee too, it's a wonder that she pass as the Zoldyck family maid.

'_Ne Nika-chan, do you think that she just like the rest? Nana don't wanna bad people anymore…'_

'_**Nana, no need to worry**__**! Nika will make sure she's not going to use us, like the rest of the bad people!'**_

'_Promise?'_

'_**Un! Just wait…'**_

"_**Ne December, give me a pat!"**_ Nanika said as her eyes darkened.

December's hand moved on her own and before she knew it, she already pat the waiting child, clearly satisfied by her touch.

"_**December, give me 2 strands of your blonde hair!"**_ Nanika said as she held out her

"What are you going to do with it, Mistress?" she asked the silverette as she handed her the strands with shaky hand.

Nanika just grinned and hummed rhythms. "I'm going to put it on my treasure kept!" she put the strands to a small chest sitting at the end of the bookshelf.

Cold sweet formed on December's head.

She really had a bad feeling about this.

"Mistress, I need to, umm, check on Kalluto-sama !"

Her eyes sparkled. She requested something that made December's eyes open wide._** "Please, give me a hug!"**_

December's heart beating faster than before.

"W... What?" her voice stuttered while speaking.

_**"December, give me a hug!"**_ There was a cheerful smile on her face.

December chuckled anxiously."H hai, Mistress"

When December hug her, the Nen all around her become see-though as her mouth darken and skin paled.

"M mistress! What happen? Mistress!" the maid shook her as her terrified face held fear, the fear for her life.

"_**Wish"**_

~Timeskip ( a half hour later)~

When one of the maids came to bring dinner, she found Alluna playing with her black cat like doll.

She looked over at the pale maid and grinned happily. "Look, look, Lyrica! Isn't this one cute? Hehehe!"

"Mistress..." Lyrica mumbled as she saw December, her sister, lay still on the cold floor.

"Hm?" She tugged Lyrica sleeve. "Onee-san is tired and she wouldn't wake up no matter what I do..."

Lyrica started to cry for December, as her horrified face was forever froze on her pale face.

"Lyrica? Why are you crying?" Alluna ask the sad maid as she put her doll aside.

"M mistress, could you revive December?" the maid was trembling by now.

"_**Then Lyrica, give me your backbone!" **_and as the maid don't complied her fourth request,

...

She died by her power...

"_**Hehehe, now there's no bad people to hurt Nana, ever!"**_

**Okay,some explanation :**

**Just because i make a new chapter before this doesn't mean that i will erase this chapter... **

**if it wasn't obvious enough, Nana is Alluna and Nika is Nanika...**

**Well, anyhow...**

_**~Review please~**_

**Shiro Mugi [3/4/2015] **


	9. Chapter 9: Canary

**The Cursed Twins**

**ShiroMugi**

Summary: **ADOPTED FROM LOLIPOP-SAMA!** In all of my short life, in the darkest corner of my mind, in every empty place of my heart, there's truly no one there, till he –the blue eyed boy- show me the light I never see of the outside world.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the character or the series.

**Chapter 9: Canary**

Humming a song, Alluna sew a blue button and a yellow one to her black stuffed cat.

Next to her, a bunch of other stuffed animals lay motionlessly.

'…_**I hope that Killua and Alluka come back**_** quickly.'**

Alluna let out a sigh before she answered.

'_I don't know, they left for Heaven's Arena TWO YEARS AGO!' _she finish her sentence with a pout.

' _**I will still wait.'**_

'_Hmp!'_

' _**You miss them too, don't you?'**_

'_...Nika-chan, let's find them!' _

'_**Uh huh, we find them**__**!'**_

She opened her closet and took out a black cloak and a pair of soundless boots [she got them from a dusty room a few door from her room].

She put them on, making sure to put all of her silver hair into her cloak.

'_Nika-chan, you ready?' _

'_**I'm ready whenever you are ready**__**!'**_

'_Okay, let's go!'_ and Alluna ran out of her room to the hallway.

~Timeskip (half hour later)~

Now, Alluna was walking in a forest, following her gut to guide her toward the gate.

'_**Uhm... Nana..'**_

Alluna sighed for who know how many time today. '_What?'_

'…_**We forgot one thing.'**_

'_What ?!'_

'_**You remember when Killua told us about the Testing Gate, and how each door weighed 2 tons?'**_

And, Alluna groaned.

'_We are not even able to run for one minute, let alone opening a door of 2 tons!'_

'_**We can request the gatekeeper to open the door for us…'**_

'_Nope, I'm pretty sure that he will rather get killed by our power instead of being killed by my parents for letting me go.'_

"Mistress!" someone yelled from afar.

Alluna quickly hid behind a bush, not ready to be found yet. '_They already found out that we left the room!'_

She felt a hand on her shoulder. She paled.

"Mistress, all the servants got the order to find you, please follow me back to your room," said the maid.

'_Oh no! Nika-chan, what should we do?'_

'_**We can't fight them... they're too strong**__**!'**_

"Nee, maid-san, what's your name?"

The maid paled.

"I-Uh-I..." she stuttered.

"You, refuse?" Alluna asked innocently.

"…Please spare me..."the maid begged.

She only let Nanika do what she want to do, not really understand of why the maid was begging to her nor she understand why she cried.

Timeskip(two hours later)~

They, Alluna and Nanika, finally arrived at the Testing Gate that a servant tried to stop her, she would let Nanika do what she want to do.

_"_Yay! We are finally arrived at the gate!" Alluna exclaimed.

'…_**How do we open it?'**_

She put her hands on the gate and pushed.

And, nothing happened.

"Mistress..."

Yajuu glanced over her shoulder.

This time the servant looked like her age, maybe a bit older.

She had dark colored skin.

"Nani?" Yajuu snapped when she noticed that the servant was looking at her from up and down.

"You resemble master Killua..."the servant muttered.

"You know my twin?" Alluna asked, suddenly curious at the dark skinned servant.

"Twin?"

Alluna nodded. "Me and Killua are twins. He's the older one."

"I see…"

"What's your name?"

"...Canary"

"Canary? What a interesting name!" she chirped. "Canary nee-san_, _can you open the Gate?"

"I'm sorry, mistress. I got the order to not let you escape. Let me escort you back to your room."

Alluna looked down, her hair covering her eyes. "I don't want to return to that room..." she muttered.

"It's no fun since Onii-chan and Alluka went to Heaven arena... And Kalluto never comes. Why do I get treated as a monster, Canary nee-san?" she asked Canary.

Canary looked at the girl with sympathy.

"Ne, Canary nee-san, am I a monster? Would it be better if I was never born?" she asked, looking up and revealing the tears in her eyes.

Canary didn't answer.

The next thing that Alluna said, caught her off guard, "Canary nee-san, will you be my friend?"

Canary stared at the girl in shock.

'_Master Killua asked the same thing…'_ Canary thought.

"I'm sorry, mistress." she said after a while.

Yajuu looked hurt.

"W-Why?"

"...Master and servant shouldn't be friends. It's time for us to go back." she said, turning her back towards the girl.

"Canary, carry me." she asked the girl.

Canary nodded, knowing very well that it was a request.

**Finish… for some reason I don't get inspired lately… and my brother wouldn't stop annoy me, even now.**

**Anyway…**

_**~Review please~**_

**Shiro Mugi**[4/11/2015]


	10. Chapter 10: Bond Time

**The Cursed Twins**

**ShiroMugi**

Summary: **ADOPTED FROM LOLIPOP-SAMA!** In all of my short life, in the darkest corner of my mind, in every empty place of my heart, there's truly no one there, till he –the blue eyed boy- show me the light I never see of the outside world.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the character or the series.

**Chapter 10: …Bonding time?**

She didn't plan this to happen, really.

At first she just want to see around _her_ part of house –which were only consisted of her chamber and a small kitchen with unnecessarily huge storage that held the ingredients.

She, meaning her and Nika-chan, was just about to get out of her room as the last maid that come forgot to lock it when her _father_ come in.

They just exchange nod and stood still, neither relaxed like a normal father-daughter relationship should be.

Well, they're not so normal themselves –more likely her father- with all the drama of an assassin's life. She herself can't really explain the existence of _Nanika, _whom she call Nika-chan on daily basis, within it was also her dark persona that lurk around in her mind –ready to take control if she slip for just a second.

She never really explain her dark persona, right?

Anyway, her father motion to her with his finger to follow him, which she did after she put on her black shoes.

They walk aimlessly (for her, that is) till they reach a double iron door. Not long after her father say that she should sit with himself.

"What do you want me to do?" Alluna said as she took her distance from sitting right beside her father.

He grab her head, forcing her body to sat beside him. "What do you want?"

"Huh?"

He chuckle while she hiss like a cat. "What do you want to do now?"

"I just want to explore the rooms around, that's it."

They sit in silence as no one took the time to broke it.

Why would her father come? Why does Killua can't come to her room? Why was Alluka not going to her room anymore? Whywhywhywhywhywhy?!

"Why, do you lock me up?" she said under her bang.

"Because," he took a deep breath. "You're dangerous, your power are questionable and you seem to can't con-"

"What do you mean that Nika-chan is dangerous?! She's kind! She always grant people their wish, it was just wish always come with payment! It's ordinary-"

"So you say, that every wish came with a price?" he ask a bit curious at this new information.

"Of course, it's common for with to have their own price! It was just people always become greedy and once they get their wish, they don't want to pay back," she huffed like it was a known fact.

He stuffed the information deep in his mind, maybe she could still be an asset for the family.

"From now on, you can play outside, if a family member watch you," he finalize his plan then walk away.

If she were to trust them enough, then she will reveal more info about her power.

Perfect.

"Huh, you mean-?" she said, confusion get the better of her.

"Yes, you can go outside."

She jump up and down happily, not caring that the head of the house watch her closely.

'_Just maybe, we could find Killua-nii and Alluka again…'_

'_**I'll help you too~'**_

'_Uh huh!'_


	11. Chapter 11: Run Away!

**The Cursed Twins**

**ShiroMugi**

Summary: **ADOPTED FROM LOLIPOP-SAMA!** In all of my short life, in the darkest corner of my mind, in every empty place of my heart, there's truly no one there, till he –the blue eyed boy- show me the light I never see of the outside world.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the character or the series.

**Chapter 11: Run away!**

"Onee-chan, I'm back!"

Alluna tackled her younger brother into a hug, letting a few sob past her eyes."Alluka-chan, I miss you sooo much!"

"I missed you too, Onee-chan," Alluka said, hugging his sister back.

"Where's Onii-chan?" Alluna ask curiously, searching though the only door that led people to her room.

"Ah, about that..."

She notice Alluka's sad expression and immediately become worried. "What's wrong?"

"Onii-chan, he doesn't..." he muttered.

"Alluka-chan?"

"Onii-chan… No, never mind," and he sheepishly said, grinning all the way.

Alluna laughed. "You make me worried for a second…," she said as the move to the little table where they usually sat and draw while Killua read some of her book on the floor.

Alluka only gave a false smile while his head was on turmoil, ready to explode at any given moment.

'How could I say, that Onii-chan forgot everything about Alluna-nee after we left her for three years long?'

'_**Alluka, give me a hug!'**_

~4 years later~

She put everything she need on her blue bag, wearing a red hakama and white haori with a big pink ribbon on her head, the last gift Killua gave to her years ago.

Today was the day that she would escape the estate.

"Alluka-chan that Onii-chan ran away from home, we should follow him! "she declared quietly.

'_**Aye! Nika miss Killua~'**_

"Onee-chan, where are you going?" ask a familiar voice right outside her door.

"Alluka-chan, I'm going to run away."

"I know that, but… Can I join you?"Alluka asked. He's more than worried for her safety.

After all, she's never been trained before. Something he'd been glad and frustrated about.

"Join me?" Alluna ask with a tilt of her head.

Alluka nodded. "I don't like killing people and Onii-chan ran away, if Onee-chan leave too then I will be lonely..."

"Aa..."

"Onii-chan told me that he went to take the Hunter exam, I want to go there," he told the silverette.

"Hunter exam? It sounded fun!" she said in glee, making Alluka smile too at the innocent she displayed.

"I'm not as strong as Onii-chan, but I can fight! I will protect you, Onee-chan," he finished with a big grin, making her giggle at the silly face he make.

They needed to be fast. So Alluka carried Alluna on his back and ran to the Testing Gate.

"Alluka-chan, you're so fast!" squealed Alluna as she tightly grab her brother robe.

"Ehehe, but Onii-chan is way faster than me!" Alluka said, enjoying his sister happiness at his ability.

"He is?" she asked.

"Uh huh! Otou-san want Onii-chan to be the next heir!"

"So, Onii-chan won't be able to play with us anymore…"

"Hm? Did you say something, Onee-chan?"

"Ah! No, never mind!"

"Okay..."

"Let's go take the Hunter exam and meet Oniii-chan again!" she half whispered to him.

Alluka smiled at her. "Osu!"

He promise that would protect his sister during the Hunter exam no matter what!

_Finish~ sorry that I can't really update or doing anything in my state… for two whole months I get exams for every week so my parent forbade me from touching the computer…_

_But this is inexcusable! _

_Sorry for the long wait! *bow*_

_Hope you enjoy the chapter~_

Oh, before I forget, thank you for your reviews~ it makes my day to know someone appreciated the things I did… and sorry that I can't fully change the chapter because it wasn't originally mine and it felt wrong to completely change the things the original author has created…

Well, sorry for the long A/N.

_**ShiroMugi **_[6/21/2015]


	12. Chapter 12: Promise

**The Cursed Twins**

**ShiroMugi**

Summary: **ADOPTED FROM LOLIPOP-SAMA!** In all of my short life, in the darkest corner of my mind, in every empty place of my heart, there's truly no one there, till he –the blue eyed boy- show me the light I never see of the outside world.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the character or the series.

**Chapter 12: Promise**

* * *

"Alluka-chan, see, see!" said Alluna as she point a finger toward the nearby bushes, it seems the foxes already make their home there.

He chuckled, his Onee-chan are really the cutest, most adorable sister in the whole world.

'_If only Onii-chan doesn't forget Onee-chan in the first place…'_

'**_Allu, give Nana-chan food!' _**said Nanika as she hold her hand, seemingly hungry with her hunched back and paler face.

He instantly stilled. _How could he forget?_

They have been running for a whole two days and his sister hasn't eating anything since their runaway escape!

How long his sister hasn't eaten since before that too? The servants always afraid of her and hate her difference from the other family member.

With a resolve he took a turn toward the nearest town he knew.

"Ehehe… gomene Nanika-chan, I forgot about it."

With a 'hump' she cross her arm and tilt her head to the side. _**'Don't forget again! Nana-chan hasn't eaten anything for a whole week! The servant doesn't want to enter our room anymore…'**_

His eyes widen at that. A week?! No wonder his sister weight felt as light as nothing.

"I promise I'll remember to gave food to Onee-chan and you, Nanika-chan!"

'_**You don't need to promise it, just don't leave her was enough for us!'**_ Nanika said with a warm smile.

She truly adored this brother of her mistress, for he was always there for her.

"Sleep, Nanika-chan. I'll wake you up when we reach the town."

And with that, she blissfully fell asleep.

* * *

"Alluka-chan, is the Hunter exam near here?" ask Alluna as she drowsily eat her food.

"No, not yet. Do Onee-chan want something? I'll give you too!" finish Alluka with a big grin on his face. Seeing his Onee-chan face brightened was worth it.

"Really?! I'd want choco! Like what we eat when we're with Onii-chan!" she said enthusiastic about the flavor she learn to love from her dear brother.

He only smile sadly as he think back to his Onii-chan, remembering his trouble for the day._ 'Onii-chan, why do you forget Onee-chan that easily? Does she doesn't meant anything for you?'_

He could only watch his his Onee-chan drown the food with a happy face, occasionally raising his straw to drink the juice he buy from a stan.

"Alluka-chan, eat!" Alluna said while bringing her spoon near her Otouto face, her mouth was open as she lean to the table that separate them.

He chuckled before opening his mouth, not wanting to disappoint his sister waiting hand at all.

_'I promise, no matter what, I will protect Onee-chan from 'bad people' out there!'_

* * *

Finish… I was sleepy~

For Strawberry-chan question(s), it is indicated that a Zoldyck child can already speak fluently since one and a half year and Kalluto is personally trained by Kikyo so it's natural. (ch. 4)

It was because Alluka is a Nen prodigy, in some circumstances it is said that you can unlock your Nen earlier than others. (ch. 6)

It was Nanika overprotective tendencies that she think everyone is "bad people" (aside from Killua and Alluka), she rid of them so they won't use Alluna power. (ch. 8)

It's because (in anime) Alluka power set loose since he's a baby, unlike Alluna who they just felt the unreasonable potential in her. And it wasn't a normal door, it s as heavy as the first door of Testing Gate, that's why she can only come out when Killua or Alluka with her or someone forgot to close the door. (ch. 9)

And your question(s) are welcomed, Strawberry-chan. We actually happy that someone notice it...

_**ShiroMugi**_ [6/25/2015]


	13. Chapter 13: Hunter Exam

**The Cursed Twins**

**ShiroMugi**

Summary: **ADOPTED FROM LOLIPOP-SAMA!** In all of my short life, in the darkest corner of my mind, in every empty place of my heart, there's truly no one there, till he –the blue eyed boy- show me the light I never see of the outside world.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the character or the series.

**Chapter 13: Hunter Exam **

As Alluna and Alluka arrived at the Hunter exam site, she turned to her brother face.

"Alluka-chan, don't call me Onee-chan! Call me Nana-chan," Alluna said in her cute but stern look.

"Why, O- Nana-chan?"

"Because, I don't wanna people know me!" she said as she point her finger at herself, smiling widely as I there's nothing to care in the world.

He only grinned and hold her hand, walking to the place where the applicant gathered.

"Ne, Alluka-chan, do you think I could walk around here?" she ask hopefully.

"Sure, but don't went too far…" and she already gone.

She spotted a familiar tuck of silver hair that swayed from the wind. His face was unreadable as he doesn't even bother to look upward from his seemingly uncomfortable position.

"_This… this is not Onii-chan"_

'_**But, but Killua is there!'**_

She took a deep breath and walk away, not wanting him to notice her so suddenly.

"Hey," a voice that she remember by heart echoed around the site.

"M me?" she said as she point at herself.

"Yes, you. What's your name?" he ask lazily as he plopped his elbow upward.

"I-"

"Onee-chan!" someone yelled from afar.

Killua's eyes widen at the voice he knew all too well.

Alluka hugged her from behind before noticing his older brother.

His smile grew wider.

"Onii-chan!" he yelled, wrapping his arms around his brother.

Killua pinched his younger brother's cheeks.

"Alluka, what are you doing here?" he ask while Alluka rub his reddened cheeks.

"I wanted to meet Onii-chan!"

Killua sighed before patting the younger boy's head."Who are you?" he said as if accusing her for a crime.

To him this 'person' are suspicious as she knew his younger sister. His eyes darkened from the possibly of one of the servant at the mansion he left behind.

"Eh? I'm Nana! And you?" she asked, still not believing that this was the brother that she search around.

"…Killua, how did you know my sister?" he ask rudely.

Killua's POV

I watched the girl as she struggled to say something.

Countless questions ran through my head.

How did she know my sister? Why did she look so familiar?

And more importantly, why did we look so alike?

She look like a female version of me, we could be twins for sure.

"Onee-chan is a maid at our house," Alluka said suddenly.

"Ah…" Was the only thing I said.

It didn't explain why we looked alike, thought.

The door of the elevator opened and a boy with two men stepped out.

One looked like an old man, the other looked in his teens and the last one looked my age.

"Interesting," I muttered.

An annoying ringing was heard and a man with… no mouth came.

"I am Satotz, the examiner of the first phase," he said.

I smirked. It looks like the Hunter exam finally begins.

Satotz leaded us to the place where the first phase would take place, and it reveal to be a huge forest.

The forest of my house is bigger though.

"You need to enter the forest and find the exit in one week," Satotz explained.

"How will we know where the exit's?!" the bald ninja asked (That idiot was so stupid to tell everyone that he was a ninja).

"By the exit you will see a cliff," Satotz answered.

It was going to be easy.

"Only if you were to enter this forest with a partner," he added.

"Onii-chan should go with Onee-chan!" Alluka suddenly said, already warping her hand to a boy that was around my age earlier.

_WHAT ?!_

"Why did you want to pair with him? And why did I get to pair with her?!"

I noticed that people already entered the forest.

"Well, because… I and Gon are friends now!" he stubbornly said, holding this Gon person hand tighter.

"E ehehe? Hi, I'm Gon and this is my friend, Kurapika and Leorio!"

"This is my Onii-chan, Killua."

"Yo!" I simply said.

"And that's Onee-chan, A-Nana." I raised my eyesbrow at that, so Nana isn't her real name, huh?

"I never thought that there'll be other kids as Gon taking the exam," Leorio said. "Do you three have a death wish?"

I twitched. I hated to be called weak.

"Shut it, _old man," _I said.

He yelled in anger, "I'm not an old man! I'm a teenager, just like you guys!"

That shocked us all.

~Time Skip~

Alluna's POV

We were already walking in the forest for two hours.

Killua complained that it was taking too long to find the exit.

'_**Killua changed a lot…'**_

I nodded.

'_He's not like before…there's a Nen needle in his head, but he haven't been training Nen yet.'_

I started to look around.

This is the first time I was inside a forest, it is fascinating to say the least.

"Stop looking around like that, it looks as if it's your first time outside," Killua said, breaking the silence.

"Ah... I can't come out of my room for a long time," I explained, hoping that he would remember me again.

"Hm..." but his voice nor his eyes change from the annoyed slash bored that he shown.

~With Gon and Alluka~

"Eh ? Your family owns a mountain ?" Gon asked in shock.

Alluka nodded while he stared at her in awe.

"Suugoi Alluka-chan!"

"You can just call me Alluka."

Gon smiled. "Why do you want to be a hunter, Alluka?" he asked.

"Being a Hunter sounds fun, but I only came here to see Onii-chan," Alluka explained. "Why do you want to be a Hunter, Gon?"

"I want to find my dad," Gon stated. "Your dad?" Alluka asked and he nodded. "He's a Hunter."

"Woah, that's so cool! what kind of Hunter is your father?" he asked, amazed.

"I don't know..." Gon said, scratching the back of his head while sweat dropping.

Alluka sweat dropped. "Ah..."

_'I wonder what Onii-chan and Onee-chan are doing…'_

~With Kurapika and Leorio~

"Why... Is the... first phase... taking place in a forest?!" Leorio asked while panting.

"Unfortunately I don't know," Kurapika answered, not even looking back.

~Back with Alluna and Killua~

I leaned against a tree and sighed.

What's taking Onii-chan so long? He'd said that he will catch us food from around the forest…

I paled when I had the feeling that people were watching me.

"S-Stop hiding, I I know you're there!" I half yelled, trying to sound confident.

Three men came out from the bushes.

It was the Amori brothers.

"Ah, look Amo nii-san, Umo nii-san, a little girl," the youngest of them said, which I guessed was Imori.

"Hey little girl, if you give up on becoming a Hunter, we leave you alone," Amori said.

'_**Do you wanna me to intercept?'**_

"_No, I don't wanna burden you…"_

They laughed. I knew that they were weak, at least compared to my family, but I was also weak. I never fight in my whole life...

Umori ran to me, ready to punch me. My eyes closed in reflect.

When I opened my eyes I was surprised to see Killua standing in front of me, his hands in his pockets.

In front of him Umori was lying on the ground, unconcious.

"O- Killua..." I muttered, hugging him from behind.

He sighed."Man, I only leave you for a little while and you were already in trouble," he yawned.

"How dare you!" Amori yelled, he ran towards us together with Imori.

Killua suddenly appeared behind Amori and gave him a chop at the back of his neck.

Amori fell on the ground, unconcious. I blinked when Killua had his claws at Imori's neck.

"If you don't want me to kill you and your brothers, give up on becoming a Hunter," he said.

I could feel the murderous aura around him, and shivered.

"_S scary…"_

"W we give up!" Imori took his two unconscious brothers and ran away.

I sighed in relief.

If Killua didn't come, I would probably be heavily injured.

I blinked as he placed his hands under my legs and behind my back.

"C-Chotto!" I yelled.

He ignored me and carried me bridal style.

"Hold on," he told me.

I just nodded and wrapped my arms around his neck.

I almost screamed when he started to run.

He was fast, faster than Alluka!

When I was set back on my feet and the world has stopped spinning, I noticed we were in a completely different place.

Still in the forest, but nowhere near we were before.

I saw that Killua had hunted two rabbits and some fruits.

I came to the conclusion that he was still horrible at cooking and that I had to cook when he accidently set a part of the rabbit on fire and ended up burning it.

So I ended up cooking for the both of us, for if it wasn't for him than I can't survive in this place.

Normal pov

Killua saw how 'Nana' fell asleep.

'_Why does she felt so familiar?' _he thought, staring at the girl.

His eyes widened when her head landed on his shoulder and how her hood fell off.

She had pale skin, just like his, and long silver hair.

"This is crazy… Why does we look alike so much?" he muttered.

He stared at the girl for a while before looking away.

'_Alluka told me that she's a maid at our house... I don't believe it, she feels way too familiar for that! Just who is Nana? What's her real name anyway?' _he thought_._

With these thoughts he fell asleep.

_Finish~ I was sleepy… thank you for your review and favorite minna! Bye *yawn*_

_**ShiroMugi**_ [6/25/2015]


	14. Chapter 14: Sibling Bonds

**The Cursed Twins**

**ShiroMugi**

Summary: **ADOPTED FROM LOLIPOP-SAMA!** In all of my short life, in the darkest corner of my mind, in every empty place of my heart, there's truly no one there, till he –the blue eyed boy- show me the light I never see of the outside world.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the character or the series.

**Chapter 14: Sibling Bonds**

'**_Nana-chan, wake up!'_**

Yawning a little she moves herself to the heat that radiated beside her. It's the first time she sleeps without any nightmare for _years_. Even in the uncomfortable position she's in, it is the best sleep she had. No nightmare, no servants, no grandfather, not even father to be worried about!

"_Nika-chan, still sleepy~"_

'**_Nana-Chan, there's someone outside!' _**Immediately she came out of her slumber, putting her guards up for any disturbance in the forest. Latching her aura to any living creature in the place she search them till-

"Watch out!" –she pushes her brother from their previous spot, now leaving only some rubble in place.

The growl that's coming from the beast were enough to make Killua stood in front of his –though unknown to him- twin, his claws ready in an instant. The two of them emit bloodlust and killing intent, making her back of completely from them.

"_N nika-chan, scary…"_

'**_Killua is here, no need to be scared!' _**she shook her head, still starring toward the two that's circling each other, trying to find an opening. This is really a stare down between the predator and the prey.

_But, who's the prey?_

The beast head, that look like that of a serpent, move forward with a roar and head butting his prey, or that is what he think.

"Killua!" she instantly called his name, horrified by the display of the beast strength. Half the cave fell over the beast head, while the rest eventually came down as well as their support fell.

She felt a pair of arm circling themselves around her before it pull her backward, saving her from a rather large boundary that fell on her previous place. "Be more careful, will you?" Killua said in his usual gruff voice.

Alluna could only snap her head to his, her eyes shone it disbelief and relief at the same time. As their feet hit the ground she instantly hug her brother tight, making them fall to the ground. His shock wear off when she said his name, a few tears fell to his shirt.

"Don't scare me like that, ever." For some unknown reason, he felt compelled to nod his head, reassuring her as much as he could to the small female that remind him of himself and his sister. **(A/N: meaning Alluka -_-)**

'_This will be the dead of me, if the first and second day already likes these__…' _and Killua sighed, feeling a slash of a blush in his cheek.

~Time skip~** (A/N: Brought to you by the one and only, Mugi-chan! {Shiro: Just shut up!})**

Alluna, thinking worriedly about Alluka, didn't really pay any attention to the trek they're walking. Grabbing a fistful of Killua shirt she opens her mouth, ready to ask when…

"Ne, Killua… do you think you omp-!" she promptly fell, earning herself a sweat drop from her dear older brother. Embarrassed, she quickly tried to stand up, only to fell once more. Feeling something poke her feet she quickly moved to find a large, weird key.

'_**Nana-Chan, that key is made by aura!'**_ Nanika panicked, what if it was a trap?!

"_It's ok, O- Killua's with us! You said so yourself!" _and the two lapse into a deafening silence, each with their own contemplative mind.

"Oi, hurry up before I leave you." Killua grab her hand and gently pull her upward, guiding her though the hard trek from the muddy surfaces. Hugging the key tighter she follows him without any other question, not wanting to experience the embarrassing thing to happen again.

Their silent trek was interrupted once more by a roar of a large colony of wild boar.

'_So much for the silent trek we had…'_

**~With Gon and Alluka~**

"Alluka!" Gon shout as the spider slash tiger claws were behind him. With a flip he manages to get out of their range. Gon, not wanting for him to be hurt, grab his waist and lodged his fishing hook to a higher branch.

"Hang on!"

Alluka eyes went wide by the suddenness of action Gon took to safe them, and it work! "Sugoi!"

'_Eh? Is that a key?'_

It's not every day you could hanging in a forest by a fishing hook to avoid some strange beast, right?

**~With Kurapika and Leorio~**

"We already hide our self fine damn it!" shout Leorio as he run with all his might from the mob of fish slash bird behind them, hunger filled their eyes.

"Just shut up!" and the two were head butted by the _thing_ behind them. Grabbing something along the way they stumble upon a not too deep Clive.

"Wait, is this a key?"

"Who the hell cares?!"

**~Back with Alluna and Killua~**

"K killua, you need to sleep too…" Alluna said as she looks deep to her brother eyes. Said brother look to the other side, a blush find its way to his pale cheek.

"I'm fine, now sleep before the sun rise, we'll be covering lots of ground tomorrow," he said in his usual gruff voice, brushing aside her concern and completely missing the hurt gleam in her eyes.

"_If only Onii-Chan listen to me like before… Ne Nika-Chan, he'll be back to normal soon, right?"_

'_**Don't worry, I believe Killua and Alluka! He will be back to normal soon!' **_in that moment she felt a pair of arm warp around her, bringing her head to the lap of her brother.

"N now sleep, ok?" he said with blushes marred his cheek while he look to the other side. Her smile could not possibly be bigger as she makes herself comfortable before closing her eyes.

"_You're right, he'll be back to normal soon…" _

"Oyasumi, Killua, and _thank you..._"

"U urusai! Don't say such embarrassing things, baka."

Sorry? Ehehehe… we got grounded for _some other reason _so we can't update at all…

Thank you people for reviewing this story *sob* and we graduated from eight grade!

Woohoo! (Even Shiro-Chan were ranked the sixteen in her class)

Me? …don't ask *pokerface*

_**ShiroMugi**_ [7/12/2015]


	15. Chapter 15: Phase 1

**The Cursed Twins**

**ShiroMugi**

Summary: **ADOPTED FROM LOLIPOP-SAMA!** In all of my short life, in the darkest corner of my mind, in every empty place of my heart, there's truly no one there, till he –the blue eyed boy- show me the light I never see of the outside world.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the character or the series.

**Chapter 15: Phase 1…**

**~Time Skip~**

"Oi, don't just standing… there." In front of the two lay a high, thick wall. A sturdy door were build-in the wall, seem to be locked by the keyhole that was found in the bottom.

"_W why, is the door ooze aura? Didn't aura were only accessible to living creature?"_

'**_Maybe, the key were to unlock the door! The two seem to have the same link of aura in them!'_**

"I told you to not just standing there, baka!" once again, Killua save her from a horde of arrow that targeted her. Still carrying her by the shoulder he leapt to a high branch around the clearing, his eyes trained to detect some form of threat that was around them.

Once again, as if sensing their presence on the tree, a barricade of arrow went their way. Letting their body fall he maneuver themselves to a lower branch by the tree across from their previous one that now look like a pincushion from all the arrow on them. She closed her eyes, willing her aura to detect the attacker presence.

"There, on the tree deeper into the forest!" he seem skeptical at first, but in the end do as she say. He runs across the clearing, running deeper into the forest quickly leaving her behind.

A sound of footstep alert her of someone else arrival, her eyes darted to all direction, trying to find the disrupting voice from the otherwise silent forest. A scream soon followed in the distance, the bird flock away from there, covering the sky with their colorful feather.

"Oujo-Chan, didn't your parents ever told you to never let your guard down?" the sound come from behind her, the hot breath tickle her ear as his face were right behind her. She look behind her, his eyes were repressing the hidden bloodlust in them.

"Don't scream, alright? Or I'll make this really painful for you." Her body shook as he bit her neck, a scream were making its way out of her mouth.

'**_Then, give me your eyeball!' _**and she let Nanika take control, drowning herself in the false pretence of their happy memories where everything were just her, Killua and Alluka.

Oh how she wish she were to be back to those time again.

~With Gon and Alluka~

"Gon, do you think Onee-chan and Onii-chan are ok?" ask Alluka, feeling a bad vibe follow her behind her back.

"Don't worry, you said that Killua were strong, right? Besides, they were ohmp-!" Gon hit his head over a thick door, Alluka could only let a sweat dropped and sigh from the rather clumsy older boy.

"I think I will worry about you more now…"

"E eh? That's cruel, Alluka! I was just… hitting a bug there!" Gon shout in his defense.

"With your head?" as she look to the door once more, her eyes land to the keyhole in there.

'_So, that's why we meet some keys…'_

Oh, how she wish she took the keys back then…

**~With Kurapika and Leorio~**

"What's wrong with you?!"

"Shut the hell up! I need to pee, damn it!"

"At least do it on the other clearing!"

"I can't hold it anymore!"

"?!"

**~Back with Alluna and Killua~**

She found herself being carried by her brother right after she's awake.

"Awake yet?" she nod to her brother question and silent follow them again. As she regain her bearing she notice that they were already pass the phase 1 with Satotz standing behind the 'Finish' line.

"Killua?"

"Hmm?"

She blushed as she fiddle with the hem of her garb, pushing her face deeper to Killua back for a moment.

"…Can you put me down? People were staring…" and he blushed as realization dawned on his face.

He quickly put her down and start to look else were, trying in fain to hide his redden cheek from view.

"Urusai!"

'_At least, Alluka nor Gon were here to see this, they would surely won't live this down…'_

Done! It's… 5:26 PM here and I'm super sleepy for some odd reason…

And this little chappie here were for the people that have reviewed my fic (you know who you are~)

…and that you! Just click that cute, tiny button that read 'review' there~ **(Shiro: Just shut up and let me sleep!)**

Shiro-chan no cheche!

**_ShiroMugi_** [7/15/2015]


	16. Chapter 16: End Of First Phase

**The Cursed Twins**

**ShiroMugi**

Summary: **ADOPTED FROM LOLIPOP-SAMA!** In all of my short life, in the darkest corner of my mind, in every empty place of my heart, there's truly no one there, till he –the blue eyed boy- show me the light I never see of the outside world.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the character or the series.

**Chapter 16: End Of First Phase**

* * *

"Alluka, Gon!" shout Killua from the gate, his smile were wide as the three meet each other. "Man, how do you pass the gate? Didn't it need some kind of key?"

"Uhn, I track the key by its smell, the birds seem to like it as well…"

His eyes widen, suddenly a pout found its way to his mouth as he poked the other boy forehead in accusation tone. "Are you a dog or something?!"

Meanwhile, Alluka went to sat beside his sleeping sister, watching her curled up under the big, hollow tree that seem to protect her from the almost unbearable heat. His finger put aside some bangs that found its way to her face and relax to the tree bark, seemingly content even by the shouting contest her brother started with Gon.

"Man, this place sure to be loud!" Leorio said as he passed the gate with Kurapika in tow.

"They're no louder than your voice, Leorio," Kurapika accused while his finger massages the upcoming headache that comes with all the trouble they, or rather, _Leorio_ caused.

"You wanna come, goody goody?!"

"Bring it on, greedy bastard!" and another fight ensured between the two, not really minding the commotion they created.

A fake cough was thrown their way as Satotz begin his speech. "Congratulation to all the people present in this place for passing the phase one, I wish you all luck in the phase two." And he walks away, leaving them in a rather dense forest, waiting for the next examiner to come.

The four boys crowd the tree where the two girls (coughKilluasaidAllukawereagirlcough) lay beneath, not really bothering with all the sound the others created.

"Let them sleep some more…"

"Uhn"

"Come on, we still have more to come"

"You're right…"

And the four of them has created some sort of barricade in front of the two sleeping person, not wanting any other examinee to take advance of their vulnerable state.

The two were oblivious in their own dreamland, reliving the good memories of each other.

* * *

'_There were 148 examinee that pass the first exam, this will be hard, expecially with Menchi as the next examiner, maybe it will become 50 by that time, or depend to the determination of the test, it could be less than ten… I should stay a little longer…' _and Satotz disappear to the tree that surround the forest, officially ending the first phase.

* * *

Done~ oh! This fic is mostly based by the real story created by lollipop-sama, now Nikaa-san, and some based from the 1999 version and some, really little part, were based on my imagination that seem to hide from me all the time T^T

So, thank you for reviewing the fic at all! *sob*

_**ShiroMugi**_ [7/23/2015]


	17. Chapter 17: Hunt

**The Cursed Twins**

**ShiroMugi**

Summary: **ADOPTED FROM LOLIPOP-SAMA!** In all of my short life, in the darkest corner of my mind, in every empty place of my heart, there's truly no one there, till he –the blue eyed boy- show me the light I never see of the outside world.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the character or the series.

**Chapter 17: Hunt**

* * *

The group waited for a long time, courtesy of Leorio watch, before the door, or rather _gate, _went open.

Inside, there's so many stations lay with bulks of raw meat in each counter. Two people sat upon the back, the two were sending them a smile -although the female one was more likely smirking at them-. The big, Big man wave at them, beckoning them to move closer.

"Congratulation on passing the first phase," said the woman as she introduce herself as Menchi. The man ogle at her exposed skin more than listening to her exclamation, which confuse Alluka and Gon more than the others in the group want to tell them; they're either to focused to ogle at the woman, ehem, asset or too flustered by the lack of shame.

Beside, they're too innocent for them to be ruined by such things.

"The second phase won't be so easy though, prepare yourself!" she shouted, earning herself more audience than before. The man, Buhara, only yawn before a roar of some sort assorted around the maze slash jungle.

"You're hungry, Buhara?" the man nodded before Menchi explain their proficient and what to do in this phase.

"Oh, felt the horror... We are going to cook!" was what the others mock them for.

Alluna, instead of joining the rambuctious rag tag of people switch place with Nanika, and they quietly walk to the forest, ready to hunt down some herb and other necessary ingredients.

_"Nika-chan, Menchi-san said that we need to search for ingredients inside this forest, but what if there's poison in them?"_

_'Don't worry! Nika knew poison plants and not!' _She said as the two resume their hunts for ingredients.

* * *

~Meanwhile~

_'Shit! I shouldn't let her pass me that easily!' _Killua though as he sweep the jungle, searching from the trouble-magnetic girl. He grit his teeth while jumping from one trees to another. The others were already begin the hunt for ingredients while he search for their missing companion.

_'I swear, after this was over I'll lock her with me and never let her wander for 10 meter radius, if any at all!'_

When he finally saw her, she was done searching the herbs she need, but lost her way in the jungle. A big, fat tears escaped from her blue eyes as she search the way out of the forest.

"Alluna!" And he promptly jump in front of the girl, hugging her with all his might. "I already told you to make me worried again, you stupid, disappearing girl!"

She could only gave a watery smile to him before hugging him back, seemingly relieved that he was here.

"Gomenne, Killua..."

* * *

Done! sorry for the long wait...

**ShiroMugi** [8/23/2015]


	18. Chapter 18: Chairman!

**The Cursed Twins**

**ShiroMugi**

Summary: **ADOPTED FROM LOLIPOP-SAMA!** In all of my short life, in the darkest corner of my mind, in every empty place of my heart, there's truly no one there, till he –the blue eyed boy- show me the light I never see of the outside world.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the character or the series.

**Chapter 18: Chairman?!**

The group finds them just outside the forest, the boy look more agitated than anything. With the girl red and swollen eyes they could only conclude the most rational thing in their mind.

'**_She's lost…' _**they though as a sweatdropped from their almost sheepish look.

"FOURTYFIVE MINUTES BEFORE I'LL KICK YOUR ASS FOR NOT GIVING ME ANY FOOD, BRAT!" and they move out of the way as Menchi rant about them, easily side-stepping toward another patch of forest to search for their own ingredients.

Meanwhile, Alluna cook alone and, barely five minutes later, Killua run to the station right beside her own. His eyes, despite cutting almost all the things he brought never leave her even for a second.

'_What if she disappear again, that stupid girl'_ He growled out. _'Look what gotten her before, lost in a forest that may hurt her with big, fat tears in her eyes…'_

Gon, despite looking a little out of place with the coking station seem to know what he was doing while Kurapika and Leorio fuss about their belief of what the examiner like or not. Alluka, on the other hand, look ready to kill the bulk of raw meat in front of him. His eyes went dark while he let out an animalistic growl while looking ready to pierce the meat.

Anyone sane enough left her side almost half the way to the other side of the stations site.

Alluna already went on with her dish as she roasted two piece of the meat provided, one a big T-bone steak while the other an average size chicken fillet. After a few minutes she grabbed a handful of the herb she grinded and rub it to the grilled meats in front of her.

Killua that watched the whole thing almost cut his own hand at the sight that she almost touched the fire. After double-checking that she wasn't burned or hurt in anyway, he continues to slice and sauté the herb with some more olive oil.

As everyone gets their touching down, a loud gong was sounded from afar. "IT'S TIME! PUT YOUR HANDS OUT OF THE COUNTER OR I CUT YOU INTO LITTLE PIECE OF SHIT, BRAT!"

'_I hope that she wasn't so loud, Nika-chan…'_

'**_Nika too…'_**

~Timeskip~

After Menchi got her call from Satotz, who said that she can't possibly fail all the applicants just from their lack of delicacy and creativity, she'd shout out that she can and their argue was lost within the raging minds of the applicant.

Alluna was spotted with her big, fat tears again. She'd like a lot her dish and Buhara-san seem to like it too but, Menchi-san said that her dish didn't get to be cooled down and it makes them a bit harder to bite.

Alluka and Killua tried with all their might to cheer their –although unknowingly by Killua- sister while the others still waiting for Menchi answer centering about their passing grace and not.

"Is that reason allowed you to fail all the applicants? Because they lack delicacy and creativity?" old men with the Hunter exam logo on his back walk across from the forest, looking like he owned the place. As he sees the ash haired girl tears he get there and took notice of the forgotten steak on her counter and took a bite. He pats her head and tells her that her cooking is delicious and she stops crying herself.

Killua despised that man instantly as he cheered Alluna without trying.

Feeling a murderous glare, a not joking kind of way, was locked to him from the boy he raised his eyebrow before his mind click into place.

'_It seems we have an applicant with sister-complex this year…'_ he chuckled before continuing his objective- to make Menchi get another chance for the applicants to redo their test over again.

'_Hohoho, this year will be fun…'_

…

"-the man who held the Hunter exam, the chairman of Hunter association, _**Netero-sama!**_'

Finish them here, I hope you all weren't angry with me for not updating as soon as possible…

**ShiroMugi** [9/19/2015]


	19. Chapter 19: New Brother!

**The Cursed Twins**

**ShiroMugi**

_Summary:_ **ADOPTED FROM LOLIPOP-SAMA!** In all of my short life, in the darkest corner of my mind, in every empty place of my heart, there's truly no one there, till he –the blue eyed boy- show me the light I never see of the outside world.

_Disclaimer:_ I don't own any of the character or the series.

* * *

**Chapter 19: New Brother!**

_"__Nika-chan, I'm bored…"_ Whining, Alluna silently (or not-so-silently) crawl herself toward the middle of the gazebo inside the beautiful park. Currently they, meaning Alluna and Nanika, are playing inside her subconscious since the blimp fly above the cloud and it was so_ boring _to wait for some hours without doing anything.

**_"_****_Nika too… Killua, Alluka and Gon go with white grandpa to play… no fair~" _**Nanika, in her dejected state, roll on the grassy path just outside the gazebo where Alluna 'play' with her Nen, making quite a few weirdly shaped object that dissolve from her hand into the white marble below.

_"__I know! since Onii-chan can't be around much Nika-chan, how about we make a new brother?!"_ babble Alluna who start drawing onto the paper that appear before her with a pencil and some crayon floating around her head.

**_"_****_New brother?!"_** and Nanika jump up and down from excitement, _maybe their brother can stay with her within Nana-chan mind and she won't become lonely again!_

_"__Uh huh! And we can make his eyes blue, just like Onii-chan!" _and the two start sketching their new 'brother', occasionally throwing in some color to their brother.

**_"_****_Oh, oh! Make him have Nika black hair too! And, and Alluka skin color!"_** by now Nanika was shaking with excitement and barely contained happiness. Now, she can have a new brother to protect Nana-chan from bad people and others!

_"__Then, he's tall! Like, Kurapika tall! And, oh! Leorio suit too!"_ and the two just have fun in their attempt to create their new brother.

**_'_****_This is so much fun!'_**

* * *

~Time Skip~

_'__Take a deep breath, then push!'_ Currently, Alluna was trying to mold her Nen into their new 'brother'. Her Otou-chan teach her a few years ago, before she became completely locked away inside her room. Otou-chan said to focus her Nen so they make shapes just like she images it to, but it's really hard to do.

"Whoa!" she lost her footing when someone 'accidently' push her to the wall.

"That's hurt, brat!" he yelled as his friend snicker just behind him. "Don't cha knows manner at al'?!" his mock scream makes her afraid as the high pitch make her dizzy.

_'__Help!'_

Suddenly, a black haired male in black attack the two at the same time. He viciously knocks the out before he deems that they're not worth his anger. He turns back to her and she was gaping at him.

_'__H he exactly looks like the one we draw before, Nika-chan!'_

**_'_****_Does it mean, he's our new Nii-chan?!' _**Nanika barely cover her shout as the male bow before her.

**_'_****_Mistress, it comes to me that you have some trouble with these disgusting males. Forgive me for not coming to you soon enough for you to see such disgrace within this vicinity."_** And he bows his head, showing his gentleman side to the lady in front of him.

'I it's ok… umm, do you have a name?' ask Alluna a bit nervously. Talking to Nanika earlier to her childhood was so much different than her current situation.

**_'_****_I belief Mistress hasn't given me a name as of yet. It come to my attention that anything Mistress are fond to call me by are acceptable, Mistress.'_**

_'__How about, Killumi-nii? And don't treat me as royalty… I want you to be my and Nika-chan brother after all!' _and Alluna give her brightest smile to the unsuspecting male, now dubbed Killumi, making him smile in return.

'Of course, Alluna-imouto, Nanika-imouto…' the two cheered, their plan to have a new brother and playmates to Nanika succed without much damages.

* * *

~Meanwhile~

_'__Grr… kuso dobe, getting closer with Alluna and act all cool!' _Killua stumped his shoes inside the corridor, his mind reeling to the recent scene that he thinks are so stupid and- _ugh!_

He'd rather goes on without chocolates for a week than seeing that stranger so near Alluna ever again.

He's the one that going to protect her, damn it!

And that scene just like rubbing salt onto his wounded pride from being forced to forfeit by that kuso jiji from earlier.

**"****Kuso jiji"**

The two people that bump pass him gonna get a piece of his mind, with the color red as his companion that mark them as one of the dead.

* * *

~From Behind~

'Hihihi… Onii-chan actually get irritated! Maybe he starts remembering Onee-chan again?' Alluka excitedly ponder over the possibility and simply walk back to where he comes from; the room where Gon and Netero-san 'play' in.

* * *

That's it folk! Mid semester and exam are flying by so I don't get many time (or ideas) for many things…

A– and Shiro leave me! TAT

She got transferred to one of the faraway school and without her no one gonna give me more ideas!

That sucks, you know…

I'll cry for the first few days embarrassingly enough, but I manage to update and hopefully doesn't get sidetracked again. I'm getting lonely you know...

And I get Killumi bio on my profile!

**(Shiro)Mugi** [11/8/2015]


End file.
